peaceful (?)
by Akihisa Arihyoshii
Summary: hari-hari lain ryuuji dan taiga. kelihatannya hidup mereka berdua menyenangkan, apakah akan terus begitu?


"Kata orang ketika seorang perempuan membuatkan makan siang bagi teman laki-laki yng ia suka tak lama mereka akan berpacaran ya?" Taiga mengagetkan Ryuuji siang itu. Masih terpaku dengan perkataan Taiga yang seperti halilintar di siang hari, Ryuuji hanya bisa duduk tanpa bergerak. Siang ini mereka sedang duduk berdua di taman dekat SMA Oohashi. Sekolah kenangan mereka dulu. Mantan sekolah Ryuuji dan Taiga. Walaupun Taiga tidak sekolah di sana hingga akhir tahun ajaran, ia secara tiba-tiba pindah dari sana sebelum ujian akhir dimulai. Seluruh teman sekelasnya dahulu mengalami kesedihan untuk beberapa saat, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka semua dapat menerima keputusan Taiga yang mendadak itu, tak terkecuali Ryuuji.

Akhirnya mereka semua lulus dan mulai menjalani kehidupan mereka selanjutnya setelah tamat belajar.

"Oy kau kok diam saja sih, Ryuu?" Taiga kembali memecah lamunan Ryuuji.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Maaf tiba-tiba diam begitu saja hehehe," Ryuuji menjawabnya dengan santai dan tertawa kecil. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan halus nan mungil milik Taiga. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia diamkan saja di samping tubuh.

"Oh iya, aku dengar kau nanti pindah lagi ya ke daerah dekat apartemen lamamu ya?"

"Iya, aku pindah ke sana bersama ibu serta ayah tiriku. Oh iya, Ryuuji, aku punya seorang adik laki-laki yang lucu lho! Mau melihatnya?" Taiga menggoda Ryuuji. Sifatnya berubah sedikit setelah pindah dari SMA Oohashi. Sekarang Taiga lebih terbuka dibandingkan dengan dahulu. Sifat pemarahnya sedikit-sedikit meluntur, ia bilang sifat marah hanya akan mengganngunya untuk menjadi dewasa dan orang baik. Ryuuji tentu saja senang mendengar janji dan tekad dari Taiga.

"Oh boleh-boleh. Ngomong-ngomong pindahnya kapan ya? Aku buatkan pesta penyambutan ya di rumah? Paling tidak kami harus ramah dengan tetangga baru."

"Hmm... 2 minggu lagi sepertinya. Ibuku sedang mengurusi surat-suratnya. Kalau aku pindah pasti akan memberitahumu secepatnya," Taiga berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Iya iya. Makanan penyambutnya nanti adalah daging seperti yang biasa kamu sukai."

mereka berhenti berbicara. Keduanya sekarang menatap lurus ke depan. Semilir angin bulan april mengelus kulit mereka. Bunga sakura mulai memerlihatkan daun merah mudanya yang indah. Suasana tenang di musim semi. Di taman, begitu banyak pasangan yang tengah berduaan. Mereka berdua berpikir saat seperti ini terlalu klise. Ryuuji juga Taiga sedikit merasa canggung ketika mereka tengah berdua dihalayak ramai.

"Ryuu, bagaimana usaha mu? Sudah berkembang kah?"

"Ah iya, toko khusus ku sudah mulai berkembang sekarang. Biasanya anak-anak SMA mampir ke toko ku sebelum jam sekolah masuk. Mereka membeli bekal makan siang mereka. Menu yang paling laris dan paling murah menurut mereka adalah onigiri yang berisi daging asam," jelas Ryuuji.

"Onigiri itu tidak seperti yang aku buat dulu bukan? Rasanya Asin." Taiga memasang wajah malunya saat mengatakan itu. Ia menunduk.

"Oh tidak apa-apa kok walaupun asin. Lagipula kau kan baru pertama kali mencobanya jadi wajar saja masih gagal," Ryuuji menghibur Taiga dengan kata-katanya.

"Jadi kau bilang aku amatir, begitu? Huh!" Taiga membuang pandangannya dari Ryuuji. Bibir kecilnya merengut kesal. Matanya pun ia tutup dengan rapat. Ini adalah posisi dimana seorang gadis marah kepada seorang lelaki, pikir Ryuuji.

"Eh eh kok marah? Hei aku hanya bercanda, Taiga. Tidak bermaksud mengatai mu kok, sungguh!" Ryuuji kembali menenangkan Taiga.

"Dengar ya mata tengik! Aku akan membuatkan mu onigiri yang enak besok. Kita bertemu di sini. Jam ini. Pastikan kau tidak terlambat. Jika kau terlambat maka aku pastikan pedang kayu ku melayang tepat di atas kepalamu!" Taiga membentak. Tampaknya ia sedang sensitif hari ini. Ryuuji hanya bisa bengong dengan tingkah laku Taiga yang tiba-tiba emosional. Akhirnya dia kembali seperti biasa, gumam Ryuuji. Wajah gadis mungil itu memerah dengan tatapan Ryuuji yang kosong.

"Me-mengapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu hah?!" Taiga kembali membentak. Kali ini lebih keras. Ryuuji terbangun dari lamunannya (lagi). Ia memicingkan mata.

"Ho jadi kau mau membuat onigiri yang enak? Oke aku terima tantanganmu. Besok aku akan di sini. Menunggumu membawa onigiri spesial itu!" Ryuuji berkata mantap. Kedua tangan kekarnya ia silangkan di depan dadanya. Taiga duduk mundur.

"Baik baik. Aku kesini besok siang."

"Aku tunggu kau, oke?" Ryuuji meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi merah milik Taiga. Gadis itu terkejut. Seketika, hangat dari lengan Ryuuji berpindah ke pipi milik Taiga, bersamaan dengan itu bulir-bulir keringat mulai keluar dari gadis tersebut. Wajahnya pun semakin memerah.

"Ryu- ryu- ryujii berhenti... aku... aku malu," Taiga menunduk. Ia malu. Ryuuji tersenyum puas. Ia berhasil membuat Taiga tersentuh. Kedua tangan Ryuuji turun dari pipi Taiga. Mereka pun bertatap-tatapan setelahnya.

"Sudah ah aku harus belajar memasak dulu! Daah!" Taiga meninggalkan Ryuuji sendiri di bangku taman. Ryuuji mereganggkan tubuhnya. Merilekskan dirinya setelah permainan hati dengan Taiga barusan. Ryuuji tertawa dengan tingkah pacar mungilnya itu. Bisa-bisanya dia jadi tsundere begitu, tawa Ryuuji keluar bebas dari bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau puas sekali menggoda Aisaka-san ya Ryuuji," dibelakangnya sekarang terdengar suara laki-laki. Ryuuji mengenali suara tersebut. Suara sahabatnya sejak kelas 1 SMA. Kitamura Yuusaku, mantan ketua OSIS di SMA Oohashi. Ia berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Menatap jauh ke arah Taiga yang sedang jalan dengan kesal. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha iya iya. Cukup menyenangkan menggodanya. Bisa jadi bumbu-bumbu pemanis dalam berpacaran bukan?"

"Bisa saja kau, Ryuuji. Iseng sekali sih," Yuusaku menjawab. "Oh iya ngomong-ngomong kalian tadi berdebat tentang apa sih? Aku penasaran. Tadi dari kejauhan kelihatan kalau Aisaka-san sedang kesal. Makanya aku buru-buru jalan ke sini." Kitamura Yuusaku mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Ryuuji. Ada jeda hening dalam beberapa menit.

"Oh ya Kitamura, bukannya kau sedang di Amerika sekarang?" Ryuuji memecah keheningan.

"Lagi liburan sekarang. Ryuu, kau tahu, belajar di Amerika itu mengerikan. Tugas-tugas kuliah di sana seakan-akan tidak ada habisnya. Awal-awal masuk aku sedikit stress. Hampir setiap hari ada _paper _yang diberikan oleh dosen di sana. Aarrgh aku bisa gila," Yuusaku sedikit emosional ketika mengatakan itu. Ryuuji tetap tenang.

"Tenang lah. Lagipula kau di Amerika dapat melihat gadis itu setiap saat bukan?" Ryuuji menggoda Yuusaku. Yang ia maksud adalah mantan ketua OSIS di SMA mereka dahulu. Ketika serah terima jabatan dari ketua OSIS lama kepada ketua OSIS baru secara tiba-tiba Yuusaku menembak gadis tersebut di depan murid lain. Sayangnya ditolak.

"Ya kau benar. Aku masih sering melihatnya, bahkan mengobrol dengannya. Surga juga ya, Ryuu, mengobrol dengan seseorang yang kau cintai."

Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu Kitamura, gumam Ryuuji dalam hati. Sejak ia berpacaran dengan Taiga seakan hidup Ryuuji yang kelam berubah menjadi cerah. Gadis itu, pencerah dalam hidupku, kata Ryuuji dalam hati.

"Hei kapan rencanamu untuk menikahinya?" Yuusaku bertanya.

"O.. oi pertanyaan itu sensitif. Aku.. aku belum tahu. Mungkin menunggu toko bekal makan siangku menjadi lebih berkembang dibanding saat ini. Ketika aku menikah kan harus menafkahi keluarga, maka... yang terpenting pendapatanku harus tinggi dahulu, baru menikah," Ryuuji menjawab gelagapan. Ia tak siap menerima pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Ho sekarang kau sedikit tidak percaya diri ya. Tidak seperti waktu itu. Kau mantapkan diri untuk kabur bersama Taiga saat hari Valentine."

Ryuuji mengingat-ingat hari itu. Saat itu laki-laki ini masih belum dewasa. Ia masih egois. Belum berpikiran jauh ke depan. Tapi sekarang ia berusaha untuk berpikir jauh ke depan. Itu adalah proses untuk dirinya agar menjadi dewasa.

"Kitamura, aku harus kembali ke toko. Biasanya jam-jam seperti ini toko ku akan ramai oleh pembeli, jadi aku harus bergegas kembali. Sampai jumpa!" Ryuuji melambaikan tangan kepada sahabat dekatnya. Ia berlari kecil meninggalkan taman yang dipenuhi pohon sakura yang tengah mekar. Suasana indah itu membuat hati Ryuuji bertambah semangat untuk mengejar mimpinya.

"Miinoriiiin!" Taiga berlari menuju tempat Minori Kushieda berdiri sekarang. Siang itu lapangan baseball sedang sepi. Tampaknya Minori sedang berlatih sendiri, karena di sekitarnya sekarang tidak ada orang. Ia hanya ditemani satu buah pemukul bola dan beberapa bola baseball yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah botol minum dan ia hendak meminumnya.

"Oh Taiga! Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya! Kok kau tahu aku sedang di sini sih?" Minori memasang wajah bingung. Tak lupa semburat senyum terlukis di wajah penuh pelu itu.

"Aku tahu Minorin pasti berkerja keras untuk masuk ke liga baseball nasional jadi tujuanmu adalah lapangan ini. Lapangan tak bertuan yang sering kali terlihat sepi."

Mereka berdua tidak bertemu selama 3 bulan. Keduanya pasti merasakan kerinduan yang sangat luar biasa karena mereka adalah teman dekat sejak 1 SMA. Minori adalah teman curhat milik Taiga. Hampir segala hal yang Taiga sembunyikan pasti Minori tahu walaupun akhir-akhir ini pasti sedikit berkurang. Mereka berdua berpelukan. Melepas rindu yang ada di hati masing-masing setelah 3 bulan.

"Apa kabarmu Taiga?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalau kamu?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat sekarang. Aku sehat dan siap lepas landas bagaikan roket yang akan menuju angkasa luar sana!" seperti biasa, Minori adalah sosok paling bersemangat yang pernah Taiga kenal. Anak perempuan ini mampu membagikan semangat melalui tingkah lakunya secara tak disadari kepada orang lain.

"Apa jalanmu menuju liga baseball sudah terbuka lebar?"

"Hem yap. Sebentar lagi ada seleksi dan aku akan bekerja saaaaaangat keras untuk masuk ke dalam tim utama. Doakan aku ya, Taiga!" Minori melompat.

"Ya ya kau pasti bisa Minorin! Aku mendoakanmu!" Taiga tersenyum.

Minori menatap jauh ke atas. Matanya berbinar. Seperti biasa, gadis ini selalu bersemangat dengan kehidupannya. Tekad Minori adalah meraih kebahagian dengan hanya tangannya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia selalu bekerja keras untuk menggapai impian hidupnya. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju pohon rindang di pinggri lapangan untuk duduk mengobrol. Semilir angin hangat membelai tubuh kedua gadis yang baru lulus SMA itu. Mereka selalu menikmati musim semi, dimana saat bunga sakura tengah bermekaran dengan indah. Suasana yang membuat siapapun pasti merasa tenang. Siang itu mereka membicarakan kehidupan SMA yang sudah dilewati. Minori mnceritakan masa SMA ketika Taiga tiba-tiba pindah dari Oohashi. Sedangkan Taiga menceritakan sekolah barunya dan menceritakan keluarganya. Di sekolah baru Taiga, ia tidak memiliki banyak teman, hanya kira-kira 3 sampai 4 orang saja yang mau berteman dengannya. Taiga memang pemalu. Ia tak pandai mencari teman. Minori tahu akan hal itu.

"Ah Minorin, aku punya permintaan. Mau tidak mengajariku membuat Onigiri yang spesial?" Taiga meminta dengan malu-malu kepada Minori.

"Sejak kapan Taiga tertarik dengan memasak? Kok aneh," Minori menatap Taiga penasaran. Gadis mungil itu menunduk. Semburat merah keluar tiba-tiba di pipinya. Ia malu. Sementara Minori melihat gelagat aneh itu, semakin ia tertarik menggoda Taiga. "Ho jangan-jangan... kamu mau membuatkan onigiri yang enak untuk Ryuuji ya?" serangan Minori semakin gencar. Taiga tampak semakin malu.

"E... kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"HAA tebakan ku benar! Yay! Huhu jarang-jarang Taiga berubah jadi tsundere begini. Jadi kamu bermaksud melakukan itu ya? Membuat seorang laki-laki jadi terikat denganmu melalui makanan. Itu strategi yang bagus bagi seorang perempuan untuk menarik hati laki-laki lho. Dalam kasusmu ini sedikit berbeda ya. Mengapa yang memasakkan makanan malah laki-laki duluan ya," Minori meletakkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela rambut merahnya. Taiga mengangguk. "Baik! Aku akan mengajarkan kamu, muridku. Pertama-tama kita beli bahan-bahannya. Kamu siap?" Minori mengambil ancang-ancang berdiri. Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan Taiga, bermaksud untuk membantunya untuk berdiri. Tangan Taiga menyambut tangan Minori. Ia berdiri. Senyum imut Taiga terlihat di wajahnya. Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan lapangan baseball menuju supermarket terdekat. Langkah pertama dalam misi "Membuat Onigiri Yang Enak Untuk Ryuuji" dimulai.

"Ryuujiii, ini onigiriku! Makan deh. Aku mau minta pendapatmu," siang itu adalah waktu yang dijanjikan oleh Taiga kepada Ryuuji kemarin. Onigiri yang Taiga sudah buat tadi pagi dibantu Minori sekarang sudah berada di tangan Ryuuji. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap bengong. Di dalam kotak makan siang itu berisi 4 buah onigiri yang terlihat menggoda. Tangan mungil seseorang menyelinap masuk ke dalam kotak makan siang. Ia mengambil satu buah onigiri.

"Buka mulutmu," Taiga berkata itu sambil memeragakan kalimat 'ah' di depan Ryuuji. Ia bermaksud menyuapi Ryuuji.

"Ah iya," Ryuuji membuka mulutnya. Dengan mata terpejam, perlahan ia dekati makanan yang berada di tangan Taiga. Perlahan. Perlahan.

"Aduh! Apa ini?!" Ryuuji berteriak kesakitan. Ia ingsut mundur. Taiga yang berada di depannya tersenyum licik. Ketika ia ingin menyuapi Ryuuji, Taiga secara cepat memasukkan onigiri itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat Ryuuji yang belum siap, tersedak tanpa ampun. Uhuk uhuk, suara batuk terdengar sebentar. Ryuuji kembali ke kesadarannya. Sambil mengunyah sedikit onigiri yang tadi dimasukkan ke mulutnya, ia menilai rasa dari onigiri itu. Renyah di luar, lembut di dalam. Campuran rasa manis dan asin yang pas lumer di lidahnya sekarang. Ia bergidik sebentar. Ryuuji merasa makanan ini enak.

"Ta-Ta-Taiga, i-ini enak! Aku serius! Kombinasi rasa manis dan asin yang mengisi dalam onigiri itu luar biasa!" Ryuuji berkata dengan semangat. Ia tak menyangka Taiga akan memasak seenak itu.

"Kalau enak makan lah, bodoh!" Taiga berteriak. Ryuuji terkejut, segera ia mengambil satu onigiri lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Kembali, rasa luar biasa itu menguasai lidahnya. "Enak," Ryuuji berkata pelan. Ia memastikan agar Taiga tidak mendengar perkataannya. Sementara samar-samar Taiga melirik kepada Ryuuji. Melihat secara rahasia ekspresi yang Ryuuji keluarkan. "Taiga, kau tidak mencobanya?" Ryuuji memegang satu buah onigiri di tangan kanannya. Hendak memasukkan onigiri itu ke dalam mulutnya. Taiga menatap Ryuuji. Setengah mulutnya terbuka.

Plup. Onigiri yang tadi Ryuuji pegang masuk ke dalam mulut Taiga secara tidak gadis itu sadari. Hasilnya, ia tersedak, sama dengan ketika pertama kali Ryuuji memakannya.

"Hahaha aku melihatmu mengintip ekspresi wajahku ketika makan ini," Ryuuji berkata santai kepada Taiga. Ia tidak meminta maaf.

"Kusu.. kenapa tiba-tiba kau masukkan onogiri itu sih? Tersedak nih jadinya," Taiga mengambil bekal minuman yang ia bawa dan meneguknya secara perlahan.

"Maaf, lagi lucu begitu mengintip. Aku tergoda untuk mejahilimu jadinya."

mereka kembali berdebat. Siang itu dipenuhi candaan khas mereka hingga setelah satu jam mereka makan, Ryuuji memutuskan untuk kembali ke tokonya sedangkan Taiga sibuk membereskan bekal makan siang.

2 orang itu pada akhirnya pergi. Menuju toko bekal makan siang Ryuuji dan menjaganya hingga sore menjelang.


End file.
